


Nightmares Around Us

by AloneShadow



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Drugged and hallucinating, Mac can't escape his own fears.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948396
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Nightmares Around Us

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020 Prompts used: N° 16, Hallucinations + N° 22, Drugged.

“Mac- Mac, wake up!”

_That's- Jack’s voice…?_

Mac opened his eyes and saw fire. Jumping, he rolled on his back as quickly as possible, trying to get some distance from the flames. Sitting up, he blinked fast, looking around the dark, ruined room slowly filling with smoke. Trying to stand, he gasped in pain: looking at his leg, he saw there was a cut just below his knee, blood staining his trousers. 

“MAC!” 

He heard Jack calling again, but couldn’t see him. “Jack? Jack, where-“ the windows next to him exploded then, forcing him to crouch and cover his head with an arm while more flames entered the room. 

“JACK!” Mac called stronger, looking for the door that he spotted after turning around multiple times. Running for it, he found it closed. “Jack! I’m stuck in here!” he screamed but got no answer. 

Mac turned around to find anything he could use to break the door, but then he saw something through the flames, down a corridor he didn't notice before… Someone was laying there, on the floor. Unsure, Mac took a step forward, and his eyes widened when the realization hit him, “RILEY!” 

“Mac- stop!” 

“No- no we need to help her!” 

“Help who?!” 

“Riley! Riley is-!” 

“Ok, stop- listen to me!” 

Mac was pulled backward and realized Jack was there, holding him against the wall. “Jack, we need to help her-!” 

“No, we- Mac, stop it!” Jack said pushing him against the wall again when he tried to leave, holding him by a shoulder. “Riley is safe! There’s no one there.” 

“I saw her! she's-!” 

“She’s with Bozer and Matty at the base! You know that!” 

Mac blinked fast, forcing himself to listen to him- to believe him. Slowly, fragments of memories came back to mind: the meeting in the briefing room; Riley explaining something, sitting on the couch, and then nodding at him, wishing them good luck… 

“They injected you with something, man. You’re pretty high right now.” Jack told him more calmly. 

Mac frowned but started to remember the aggression as well. “I’m… They drugged me?” 

“Yes, and since that’s not bad enough, they set the place on fire. We need to leave, and quickly, alright?” 

Mac looked down the corridor again, expecting to see a body burning, but there was nothing. There was no corridor at all. 

“Mac.” 

He blinked and looked back at the other. 

Jack sighed, visibly worried. “I need you to focus on me, ok? Hold my hand if you need to, but I need you to try your best and focus. We don’t have much time.” 

Mac nodded. 

“Ok?” 

“Yeah… Yes, I… I’m fine.” 

“You’re not, but you will be, I promise,” Jack said, patting on his shoulder before letting go. “Stay close, alright?” He said and, after Mac nodded again, he waited for him to walk out of the room before taking the lead. 

_Focus on Jack… Just focus on Jack_ , Mac kept repeating it as a mantra, focusing on Jack’s back, or his vest, or his holster... He just needed to keep his eyes on him- on what was real, while trying to ignore the world spinning and getting darker around them. 

“What time is it?” He then asked. 

“What?” Jack frowned, “It’s- three in the afternoon, I think?” 

_So it’s not getting dark_ , Mac took a deep breath, _Focus on Jack… Focus on…_

Something cracking forced Mac to look aside, in what looked like a kitchen door, with a round little window on it- and there was a face on the other side… A familiar face. 

Mac slowed down, heading to the door, quickening his pace as he realized who it was. “Cage…?” he murmured, and then saw her drowning in a room filled with water. “No... no no no!” Mac grabbed the handle but couldn’t open it. “Cage, hold on!” he yelled watching her punching the glass, letting out a silent scream. 

Mac looked around and ran to grab an old, heavy clock from a table to use it to break the glass. 

The glass shattered but, instead of water, flames exploded from it, and Mac didn't get hit directly only because Jack tackled him to the floor. 

“That was close…” Jack breathed out, looking down at him, “You ok?” he asked, but Mac was looking at the door. “Mac, come on… hey.” He snapped two fingers in front of him and Mac blinked, turning to him once again. “What did I just tell you? You have to stay close to me!” 

Breathing fast, Mac nodded. “Sorry…” 

"It's alright... Here," Jack stood up and helped him do the same. Following his gaze, at the door, he asked, “You saw something else in there?” but the other didn’t answer. “The drug is giving you hallucinations... We need to get you out of here. Come on, grab my jacket.” 

“I don’t-“ 

“And I need to know if you decide to take off without me,” Jack said, waiting. “Is this or my hand. Up to you.” 

Mac looked down and slowly grabbed the back of Jack's vest. Maybe a bit harder than he intended.

“Good. Come one, it’s just two floors to the exit.” Jack said leading the way again. He could focus better knowing, and feeling, Mac was there, right behind him. 

On his part, Mac forced himself to keep his eyes on the hand grasping Jack’s vest, and that made everything easier for a while, allowing him to descend the first staircase without falling. 

“Ok, one more floor and we’ll be out of here.” Jack said checking left and right, gun in hand, wondering if all of the enemies already left. “You ok, back there?” 

“Yeah…” 

“You know, I always wondered how you would've looked getting high, but this is not how I was imagining it to happen...” 

Mac sighed, passing a hand over his eyes. Then, without thinking, he looked aside and saw someone at the entrance of a room. He frowned, but, before he could say something, he was tossed aside, violently smashing against the wall, falling and rolling on the floor. The sound of gunshots hurt his ears so much to make him cry in pain and cover them with his hands. 

Sitting up, he frantically looked for Jack, but he was gone. “Jack…?” he called, but no one answered. Slowly standing up, Mac turned around and he thought he saw someone walking behind a corner. 

Following it, Mac started to see the walls changing color. Shaking his head, he kept his eyes forward until he reached the entrance to another dark room. Stopping in the doorstep, he frowned before a single light appeared in the pure darkness- a little flame… Then, a woman holding it. 

Even unable to clearly see his face, Mac knew that was Zoe, holding a match. 

Mac felt his heart stop before he stepped back, shaking his head and running away. “Not real… None of this is real…” He murmured to himself, starting to feel sick. 

As he turned to another corner, he heard a _click_ behind him, so he stopped and looked back, finding Jack standing in the middle of the corridor, one foot on a metal plaque on the floor. Looking up at him, Mac’s eyes widened in fear. 

Jack met his gaze and smiled, stepping down from the bomb. 

“Jack, NO-!” 

“MAC!” 

Someone dragged him back, forcing him to look away- and Mac found himself face to face with Jack himself, only this one had a bruise on his cheek and a broken lip. 

“I told you to stay close! Those guys are still around-!” Jack stopped as he watched the other staring at him with watery eyes. “What? Are you hurt?” 

“I thought…” Mac looked back, but there was nothing there. He started to shake. 

Jack sighed and moved him closer, keeping an arm over his shoulders. “It’s ok. The exit is right there, down the corridor. See? We made it.” 

Mac could barely see past Jack's chest- and he didn't really want to, fearing what other terrible things he would have seen... But nothing else appeared: just the exit down the corridor, shining in the daylight outside the building. 

Jack was going to say something, but, when Mac silently hugged him back, he squeezed his shoulder and just repeated, “We made it.”


End file.
